The Dare
by Bvv31389
Summary: Traduction. Tonks a qlqun de spécial dans sa vie, mais qui? Ron et Harry, en ayant ras le bol des spéculations, mettent les filles au défi de le demander directement. Mais la réponse est peutêtre plus que ce à quoi ils s'attendait.


**N/T** : Je suis de retour! Avec ma cinquième traduction, que je trouve hilarante! Et je viens de voir que des personnes m'ont ajouté dans leur author alert watch list! Et La Folleuh dans ses favorites! Cette traduction t'es dédicacée, chère Folle. Tu a lu et reviewé chacune de mes traductions, et ça compte beaucoup pour moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à traduire ce one-shot, puisqu'il y a beaucoup d'expressions, et lorsque j'ai vu que tu m'avais ajouté... ça m'a motivé. Ce one-shot sort aujourd'hui grâce à toi! 

**_ATTENTION_** : Il y avait dans ce one-shot une expression que je ne connaissais pas. "Triple dog dare." J'ai donc traduit avec "triple défi de chien", qui ne veut rien dire, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux. Désolée.

Disclaimer :Est-ce que j'ai assez de talent pour faire éclater les gens de rire lorsqu'ils lisent ce que j'écris? J'pense pas, non. Ce qui prouve que je ne suis ni JKR ni Mosylu.

* * *

Les voix flottaient au travers de la porte ouverte, dans le corridor, le ton immanquable de filles discutant quelque chose de grande importance.

"Bien, je veux dire. Regarde les évidences."

"J'aurais cru qu'elle nous le dirait."

"J'aurais cru."

"Bien, d'accord. Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"Non, je ne crois pas. Il ne la traite pas du tout différemment."

"Personne ne le fais, pour ce que je peux dire. Ce doit être quelqu'un en dehors de la maison. Ce doit l'être."

"Qui est en dehors de la maison?" demanda Ron, rentrant sa tête dans la chambre de Hermione et Ginny.

"Longue histoire," dit Ginny.

"On est venu vous trouver parce qu'on s'ennuie," dit Harry, rentrant lui aussi et s'asseyant au pied du lit de Ginny. "On a du temps pour une longue histoire."

Les filles échangèrent un regard. "Oh. Bien," dit Hermione. "Nous parlions seulement de Tonks."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"

"Vous n'avez pas remarqué?"

Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient, lire les pensées? "Remarqué…" l'incita Harry.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était exceptionnellement lent. "Elle est très heureuse ces temps-ci, Tonks."

"Bien, elle est du genre joyeuse," dit Ron.

"Non, c'est différent maintenant. Avant c'était juste--tu sais--de la bonne nature. Maintenant c'est comme…" Hermione s'arrêta, remuant ses mains inutilement.

Ginny pris la relève. "Comme si elle est heureuse pour une _raison."_ Elle étudia son frère et Harry. "Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué."

"Okay. On ne le fera pas," lui dit Harry.

Hermione souffla. "Elle brille de bonheur, on dirait qu'elle a avalé une étoile, et vous n'avez pas _remarqué_?"

"Il y a d'autres choses qui se passent, au cas où vous auriez oublié."

"Et en plus, on n'est pas des filles," dit Ron.

Ginny lui lança un oreiller. "Personne n'a jamais dit qu'être mâle voulait dire que tu ne pouvais pas avoir deux yeux dans ta tête."

Harry ne voulait pas rendre les filles suffisantes en le disant à voix haute, mais il pensait qu'elles pouvaient--possiblement--avoir raison. Malgré toutes les choses sombres et horribles qui se passaient dans le monde, malgré ce qu'elle devait personnellement traverser, Tonks dansait pratiquement à travers la journée. De la simple bonne nature n'était pas suffisante pour cela.

"Maintenant on essaye de deviner qui c'est," dit Hermione.

"Qui? C'est Tonks." Ron relança l'oreiller à sa soeur.

"Non, idiot," dit Ginny avec dédain, l'attrapant. "Avec qui elle est en amour."

"Attendez," dit Harry. "Amour? Qui a mentionné l'amour?"

Ginny dit, "Puh," à Hermione, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ginny croit que c'est quelqu'un dans l'Ordre, mais je penche plutôt vers quelqu'un au travail. Il y a tellement de possibilités!"

Harry les fixa. L'amour ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Ça semblait consister principalement de situations très embarrassantes, de choses que les gens ne disaient pas que vous étiez supposé savoir de toute façon, et de tromperies qui inspiraient l'émerveillement. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi les filles en étaient si obsédées. Même les filles autrement censées tel que Ginny et Hermione en parlaient comme si c'était l'alpha et l'oméga de l'univers. Harry ne comprenait pas. Où était supposé être la partie plaisante?

Ron fit une grimace incrédule à Harry et demanda aux filles, "Pourquoi toute la discussion? Demandez, c'est tout." dit-il. "Tonks, vilaine fille, qui embrasses-tu, eh?"

Cette fois, Ginny lui donna un coup d'oreiller qui aurait renversé un yak adulte. Ron, étant un Weasley, grogna et lui arracha des mains. "Allez," dit-il. "Allez juste lui demander."

"Seigneur, Ron, tu ne peux pas juste _demander_ quelque chose comme ça."

Il souria à sa soeur. "J'te défis."

Elle plissa les yeux. "Tu ne viens pas de dire ça."

"Double défi," dit-il.

"Ronnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn . . . si tu dis triple défi de chien, je vais--"

"Triple défi de _Fluffy_," finit-il triomphalement. "Ha. C'est trois têtes pour un défi."

Elle lui arracha l'oreiller des mains, y enfouit son visage et cria. Puis elle le laissa tomber sur ses cuisses et soupira. "Allez," dit-elle à Hermione de façon résignée.

"Quoi? Ginny!"

"Trois têtes pour un défi," dit Ginny avec mauvaise humeur. "On _doit_ le faire, maintenant."

"Ginny," dit Hermione de façon raisonnable. "C'est juste un défi idiot. Tu n'es pas obligée."

Ron ouvrit de grand yeux. "_Juste un--"_

Ginny leva une main. "Ron. Aussi difficile à croire que ça peut être, il y a des personnes dans le monde qui n'ont pas été élevés comme des Weasley." Elle se tourna vers Hermione. "Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand je t'ai raconté la fois où j'avais mis du sirop au chocolat dans tous les souliers des jumeaux?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Je croyais que c'était une vengeance."

"Ce l'était. Mais c'était aussi un défi de la part de Bill."

Ron fit remarquer, "Simple, par contre. Par exemple, la fois où j'ai volé le balai de Charlie et que je me suis presque fait tué par un deltaplane--"

"Ouais, c'était un double défi de la part de Fred," rajouta Ginny. "Et puis la fois où Percy échangea toutes les étiquettes sur les contenants d'épices de M'man, la nuit même où les jumeaux devaient faire un ragoût de bœuf pour notre Grande-Tante Mavis, tous seuls--"

Hermione et Harry avaient la bouche grande ouverte. "_Percy?"_

"Soyez témoins du pouvoir du triple défi de chien," dit Ron solennellement. "'Sûr, c'était quand il était plus jeune. Il n'était pas une telle nuisance. Mais quand même."

"Et ça," dit Ginny, "est un triple défi de _Fluffy_."

"Tu n'as vraiment pas le choix," dit Harry à Hermione.

Hermione soupira. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire." Elle toucha son menton de façon pensive. "Je dois l'admettre, j'aimerais savoir."

"Bien alors," dit Ron avec une grande satisfaction.

Ils se rendirent à l'étage inférieur, regardant dans les pièces qu'ils passaient. Ils trouvèrent Bill, étendu avec un magazine de Quidditch sur la figure. Il n'avait pas vu Tonks, les informa-t-il avec un bâillement.

"Rendors-toi, Bill," dit Ginny, et referma la porte derrière eux.

Hermione regarda Ginny, levant un sourcil.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. "S'il te plaît. Il n'y en a que pour Fleur avec celui-là. Et de toute façon, je l'aurais su."

Ils frappèrent à une autre porte. "Elle est par ici, quelque part," dit Marvo Banks plutôt vaguement. Il était un nouveau membre de l'Ordre, recruté du Département de thaumologie théorique au Ministère. En ce moment, il était plongé dans des piles de parchemins. "Peut-être en bas?"

"Désolé de vous déranger," dit Hermione joyeusement et ferma la porte.

Ginny dit, "Hermione?"

"J'en doute," répondit Hermione.

"Il est plutôt jeune," fit remarquer Ginny. "Et _très_ beau."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Juste parce que quelqu'un avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus clairs et beaucoup de muscles n'était pas une raison de se promener en l'appelant _beau._

Hermione dit, "Oui, mais s'il a remarqué quelque chose d'autre qu'un diagramme de sort dans la dernière semaine, je suis un Ronflak Cornu."

Une fois à l'étage inférieur, ils rentrèrent la tète dans la salle à manger, mais trouvèrent seulement Lupin, fronçant les sourcils à une coupure de journal Moldu. Plus de coupures, rangées en piles nettes, l'entouraient, avec une tasse de thé à moitié vide. "Vous avez vu Tonks?" lui demanda Ron.

Leur ancien professeur leva les yeux distraitement. "Elle est dans la cuisine," leur dit-il, et retourna à son travail.

"Excellent, deux pierres d'un coup," dit Ron.

On aurait dit que quelque chose avait explosé sur la table de la cuisine. Des livres étaient ouverts, à l'envers, perchés sur d'autres livres, ou sur le bord de la table, à moitié tombés. Au centre était une plume qui avait l'air d'avoir été mâchouillée par des loups, une bouteille d'encre, et un rouleau de parchemin couvert de l'écriture désordonnée de Tonks. Tonks elle-même était enfoncée jusqu'aux épaules dans une armoire. "Qui est-ce?" appela-t-elle, commençant à se redresser. _Thud. _"Ouch!"

"Oh!" s'exclama Hermione. "Tonks, est-ce que ça va?"

Elle recula, se frottant le dessus du crâne. Elle expérimentait une fois de plus avec ses cheveux. En ce moment, c'était une chevelure lisse. "C'est juste l'étagère," dit-elle. "Je vais bien. Je sais que votre mère à fait des biscuits ce matin, mais je ne peux même pas trouver une miette."

"Essaye l'armoire du haut," dit Ginny. "M'man aime cette cachette."

Tonks regarda l'armoire du haut, qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre qu'en grimpant sur le comptoir. Elle avait fait ça la semaine dernière, et si Lupin avait été plus lent d'une seule seconde, elle se serait probablement cassé la jambe. Ou la jambe de quelqu'un, au moins.

Ron dit très rapidement, "J'la prends. Ça va."

"Merci," dit-elle, prenant la boîte qu'il lui tendait. "Biscuit?"

"Comme si tu avais à demander."

"Qu'est-ce que tu recherches ici, Tonks?" demanda Hermione, observant les livres.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je cherchais des trucs sur les géants, mais j'ai fini maintenant. Mon cerveau va commencer à fuir." Elle se hissa sur le comptoir et les regarda. "Et bien, vous avez tous l'air de chercher quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Nous avions une question," dit Ron, prenant son cinquième biscuit.

Hermione émit un son comme de l'eau touchant un poêle chaud.

"Bien, c'est _vrai_," dit Ron.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. "Donne moi cette boîte. Cochon." Elle en prit plusieurs pour elle-même et la fit circuler. "Tu peux nous avoir mis au défi, mais tu dois nous laisser le faire de notre façon, d'accord? Alors ferme-la."

"D'accord. D'accord."

Le silence tomba. Tonks regarda de visage en visage. "Donc… vous vouliez me demander… ?"

"C'est vrai." Hermione grignota le biscuit que Ginny lui avait donné et dit d'une voix très nonchalante, "Alors, Tonks. Ça va toi?"

Harry la regarda, incrédule. Quel genre d'approche était-ce pour demander une simple question?

Tonks avait l'air confuse et plutôt amusée tout à la fois. "Très bien."

"Tu as juste l'air--très heureuse ces temps-ci."

"Bien, probablement parce que je le suis."

"Oh. C'est--c'est bien." Hermione hocha la tête plusieurs fois, puis se rattrapa et regarda Ginny.

Ginny pris la relève. "Donc. Il y a… une raison particulière ? J'ai vu ça, Ron," ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

"Ça vous prend dix vies."

"Ferme-la." Elle donna à Tonks un énorme sourire. "Une raison? Comme… tu sais. Quelqu'un de nouveau dans ta vie."

"Oh," dit Tonks sur un ton de compréhension. "Ah. Je vois." Elle se sourit à elle-même. "Non. Personne de nouveau."

"Mais… il y a quelqu'un?"

Ses yeux pétillèrent. "Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

"B--oui, mais tu sais… on a probablement tort."

"Oh. Oui. Complètement."

"Quoi? Vous venez de passer une demi-heure à nous dire que vous aviez à coup sûr raison!"

Les filles ignorèrent Ron "On est juste--curieuses, en quelque sorte."

"_Elles_ sont curieuses," grogna-t-il. "On est ici seulement parce qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de nous embêter avec ça."

Tonks examina ses ongles, se concentra, et sourit au ton de rouge qu'elle avait produit. "En fait," dit-elle, levant le regard, "il y a quelqu'un."

"C'est vrai? Oh, c'est fantastique!"

"C'est bien pour toi, Tonks!"

"Ouais, Ouais, génial. Ce n'est _pas_ le défi," dit Ron. "Si vous ne demandez pas, je le fais."

Tonks avait l'air intéressée. "Défi, quel défi?"

"Rien," dit Hermione.

"C'est un triple défi de Fluffy," dit Ron à sa soeur.

Elle grimaça. "T'es diabolique."

"Non, je suis juste ton frère. Est-ce que tu abandonnes?"

"_Non_."

"Alors?"

Ginny soupira profondément. "Tonks, je suis désolée. C'est un triple défi de Fluffy. Qui est-ce?"

Tonks avait l'air d'étouffer un sourire avec beaucoup de difficulté. "Eum… ça nécessite quelques explications."

"Ça va si tu préférais ne pas le dire."

"Hey!" dit Harry. "Triple défi de Fluffy."

"Le défi était de demander. J'ai demandé. Vous n'avez jamais dit qu'elle devait répondre."

"Bien, on veut qu'elle réponde. Pas vrai?" demanda Harry à Ron.

"Ouais, on y a mis tellement de temps--" La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et arrêta Ron.

Lupin s'arrêta dans l'encadrement. "Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?"

"Rien," dit Ginny rapidement.

"Rien du tout," ajouta Hermione avec ferveur.

Tonks intervient, "Ils étaient juste terriblement fouineurs."

"Vraiment?" Il la regarda, le gris de ses cheveux brillant légèrement. "À quel propos?"

Tonks releva sa cheville sur son genou opposé, bougeant son pied nu une ou deux fois. Sur son deuxième orteil, un anneau d'argent refléta la lumière. Ses yeux brillèrent malicieusement. "Ils aimeraient savoir avec qui je dors."

Harry s'étouffa avec son biscuit.

Aussi calmement que si Tonks avait parlé de la température, Lupin traversa la salle jusqu'au fourneau et se versa plus d'eau chaude. "Une curiosité raisonnable." Il prit la boîte de sacs de thé. "Pas trop de détails, s'il te plaît. J'aime m'imaginer que nous avons _un peu_ d'intimité."

La bouche d'Harry tomba ouverte, et le biscuit avec lequel il s'était étouffé en tomba. Il ne le remarqua même pas.

"Je ne dirais rien d'embarrassant," protesta-t-elle.

Déposant sa tasse à côté de la hanche de Tonks, Lupin ajouta du sucre à son thé et fit flotter le lait jusqu'à lui. "Excuse moi si je ne suis pas rassuré, puisque la seule chose sous le soleil qui t'embarrasse est--"

"Remus!"

"--ton nom." Il posa le bouts de ses doigts sur sa cheville. "Nymphadora."

Elle lui fit une grimace. Il lui souria en retour. Sans aucune raison, Harry commença à se sentir inconfortable.

Ron toussa, un peu plus bruyamment que nécessaire.

Lupin regarda par dessus son épaule et souria, une nouvelle et tout à fait inattendue étincelle de pure malice dans ses yeux. "Bonne soirée." Il quitta la cuisine.

Hermione retrouva la voix la première. "Tonks--"

Tonks remua seulement la tête. "Maudit lui," dit-elle. "Il réussi toujours à le mentionner." Elle sauta en bas du comptoir. "Bien, je ne peux rien ajouter à cela, bien que c'est tentant. Il a travaillé sur ces coupures de journaux toute la journée, pas vrai? J'crois que je vais aller le distraire."

Ils restèrent dans un silence choqué pour quelques secondes, puis Harry dit, "Est-ce que ça vient vraiment de se passer?"

"Je l'ai vu," dit Ginny.

"Et moi donc," ajouta Hermione.

Ron dit, "Tonks et--"

"Professeur _Lupin,"_ finit Harry d'un ton incrédule.

"Yeeeeeeeeee."

"Il est presque de l'âge de tes parents. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait encore le _faire_ lorsqu'on est si vieux." Harry leva le regard. "Hey, Ron, tu crois que tes parents--"

"Merci beaucoup. Je suis traumatisé pour toute ma vie maintenant."

"Je me demande seulement."

"Je vais seulement aller m'arracher les yeux."

"Ils sont si différents," dit Ginny. "Je veux dire qu'il sont totalement opposés."

"Quoi, et ceux qui sont totalement opposés ne peuvent jamais se retrouver ensemble?" demanda Ron.

"Elle n'a pas dit ça," lui dit Hermione. "C'est juste--eux… ensemble…" Elle remua la tête, lentement, pensivement. "_Comment?"_

Ron sourit largement, et fut immédiatement assailli pas des bouts de biscuits lancés par les trois autres.

Ils regardèrent dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait plus que la tasse de thé et les coupures de journaux. Harry ne pouvait se décider s'il devait être soulagé ou énervé par l'absence du couple.

"Est-ce qu'ils--"

"Vous croyez--"

Ils se regardèrent.

Ginny dit, "Bien."

"Il n'est pas--exactement ce qu'on s'imaginait," dit Hermione.

"Non."

"Vous vouliez savoir," fit remarquer Harry. "Maintenant vous le savez."

"Bien. Ouais. Mais on croyait--" Ginny s'arrêta, faisant une grimace.

"Pas que Professeur Lupin n'est pas gentil et tout--"

"Il est très--euh--doux, je suppose, mais--"

"On pensait que ce serait quelqu'un de plus--bien--cool."

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. "Vous voulez dire quelqu'un dont vous pourriez baver."

Elles le regardèrent avec dédain et partirent.

Les garçons regardèrent les coupures de journaux et la tasse de thé abandonnés pour un moment de plus. Puis, Ron soupira. "Bien, mon vieux," dit-il, "au moins _quelqu'un_ reçoit un peu d'amour par ici."

Harry frissonna. "Professeur _Lupin_," dit-il. "J'crois que je vais aller m'arracher les yeux aussi."

Ron rit, et ils allèrent trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire. Mais pour le reste de la journée, Harry se rappela la manière dont Lupin avait posé ses doigts sur la cheville nue de Tonks, et ce regard… et il se demanda s'il n'y avait peut-être pas plus à cette histoire d'amour que des baisers larmoyants et des rendez-vous horriblement embarrassants à Pré-au-lard.

Il pensa à avoir le droit de toucher une fille comme ça. Parce qu'elle vous laissait faire. Parce qu'elle voulait que vous le fassiez.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien après tout.

FINI


End file.
